


Kitten

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [32]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Kitten

Your phone rings and suddenly you regret having the volume on full blast. You look at your clock and then at the phone. “Why, Sam?” You mumble as you finally pick up the phone.

“Babe, it’s three o’clock in the morning. This better be urgent.”

“Okay, I know it’s three in the morning, but I can’t find my cat.” Sam sounds frantic.

“Your cat?”

“Yeah.”

“Since when do you have a cat?” You prop yourself on some pillows.

“Well, you see, it’s not really my cat per se.”

“You’re cat sitting and you let someone’s cat escape. Good job, Sam. Why don’t you pretend it’s pirate treasure and go look for it.”

“Oh, that’s low.”

“It’s three o’clock in the morning, I don’t fucking care,” you groan.

“Can you please come over?” You swear you can hear him get on his knees to beg.

“I swear to God, Sam. If I head over there and it’s just for sex, I’m castrating you.”

“It’s not I swear…but if you do want to have sex, I’m not the type that would turn you down.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” You’re at least happy he doesn’t live far away, because if you had to drive for more than twenty minutes, he’d have to find that cat alone.

You don’t bother getting changed out of your pajamas. You put on your sneakers and a jacket and head out your door. You hop into your car and drive to his place. The fact that he has a cat in his house amazes you. He doesn’t strike you as a cat person, but Sam is always full of surprises.

You pull into his driveway and sigh heavily before stepping out of your car. It seems as if every light in his house is on. You shake your head as you approach his door. You ring the doorbell and it doesn’t take long before Sam swings the door open.

“Oh thank God you came.”

“Did you find it yet?”

“No.”

“What does it look like?” You don’t look amused as he grabs you by the arm and leads you into the guest room.

“Ok, so, there is a cat, but I didn’t lose it.”

“So, you fucking woke me up at three o’clock in the fucking morning to play some stupid joke on me?” You ball your hands into fists and you breathe as calmly as you could. He better hope his reflexes are as fast as a cat’s because you’re ready to take a swing at him.

“Yes, I know, I know, but at least come and say hi to him.” Sam opens the bedroom door and a little grey kitten comes out from underneath the bed.

Your mood shifts almost automatically as you bend over to scoop him up. “Sam, why on earth do you even have a kitten?”

“Well, before I answer that, I need to find that damned little note I tied around his neck.” Sam gets on his hands and knees searching the floor for the note.

“Mm, nice view.”

“Why, thank you. I do lots of squats. Ah, here it is.” Sam picks up a small paper and hands it to you.

You hand over the kitten and open the letter.

Babygirl,

I have two things to give you, first of all this fat little kitten. You’re always talking about getting a grey kitten whenever you get a chance to move, so…surprise.

Secondly, I think we’ve been together long enough to warrant us moving in together, before you say anything…I got a goddamn kitten for you. Seriously, if you don’t think you’re ready, the kitten stays here until you change your mind. No pressure. Honest.

I made a copy of the key for you. I mean even if we don’t move in together, you’re entitled to a copy of the key at least.

Love,

Your Captain

You try to avert your eyes as you begin to tear up. Seriously, he can’t wait until later in the day to say something, it had to be now? You take a deep breath and turn back around to see him playing with the tiny kitten.

“Sam…”

“Yes?”

“I-I’m ready to move in.” You sniffle.

“Really?” His voice nearly cracks in excitement.

“Yes.”

Sam puts the kitten down and pulls you in for a hug. “I’m sorry to wake you up so early, I just couldn’t wait, babygirl.”

“I forgive you.”

“So what do you want to name him?”

Without hesitation you blurt out, “Avery.”

Sam’s face is beaming. It’s not as if you were naming a child, it was a kitten for chrissakes.

“Stay the rest of the morning.” Sam’s eyes were as big as a kid’s on Christmas morning.

“Of course.”


End file.
